Justice
by doc boy
Summary: The way it should have began and should have ended...


Justice

A/N: before I begin I'd like to explain something. I first watched Tsubasa Chronicles on TV about eight or ten years ago and I was turned off by it already in the first episode where Sakura wants to tell Sayoran how she feels and then loses her memory. After a while it got increasingly upsetting, disturbing and depressing and I eventually decided to pull the plug. That is until this morning when I bumped into a video which the finale of the show. I didn't watch the video because the title and the comments were enough to scare me away. But from the little I know about the show (sadly and regrettably enough not little enough) it's upsetting and depressing to the point it would emotionally traumatize me if I tried to watch it straight through. So rather than try, I'm gonna write this story which dates all the way back to the beginning and undo all the hardships and disturbing events that happened during the show because I believe We Sakura fans deserve a better ending for this character and her love interest, so here goes…

I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles (I can't stress enough how much I wish I did)

One more thing: I haven't watched that episode in a long time so I apologize if things are a little out of place

Sakura and Saoryan were sitting by the pond together holding hands. They've been seeing each other for a while now and they've developed feelings for one another. Especially Sakura. She wanted to tell him but she was a little shy. After sitting there in silence for a while she spoke up

"Sayoran?"

He looked up at her

"Listen, we've been seeing each other a lot lately and I've been having this feeling that has been developing in the bottom of my stomach…"

Sayoran listened as she pressed on

She took a deep breath hoping the fresh air would help give her courage

"Truth is I love you Sayoran. I really do. I love you… a lot…"

Sayoran smiled at her as she lowered her head. He extended her finger and gently lifted her head up so she could look at him

"Hey…" he said softly

She looked at him

"I love you too…" he said and she smiled widely and embraced him into a hug

"I'm so glad to hear that Sayoran…" she said happily as tears of joy began to drip down her cheeks as he hugged her tightly to try and comfort her… after a while they released each other and looked into each other's eyes… Sayoran extended his thumbs and wiped the tears away from her cheeks and cupped her face in his hands as their faces inched closer and closer until their lips met into a blissful contact. The kiss felt like both were lifting a heavy weight from their hearts of having these feelings bottled up for so long and the release made their hearts ache with happiness and relief. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sayoran's neck as he did the same with hers. Before long they were lying beside each other on the bench in silent happiness as they slowly drifted to sleep…

A month later…

Sakura and Sayoran were walking alongside the beach during sunset. It was a beautiful one. It looked like the sky was painted in a bright shade of orange and the orange orb that was the sun was beginning to set beneath the sea which sparkled in the last of its light. After a while they sat down beside each and sighed happily as they admired the beauty of the sunset…

"It's gorgeous…" said Sakura

"You are gorgeous…" said Sayoran and she smiled and blushed slightly

"Thanks Sayoran… you're pretty good looking yourself…" she said and he smiled. He kissed her lightly on the lips and looked at her…

"Listen Sakura, we've known each other for a while and we both love each other. I love you more than anything and I want to make it official…

"Sayoran?' she wondered as he took out a small box from his pocket and got into a kneeling position. He opened the blue box to reveal a beautiful white diamond ring inside it

"Sakura? Will you marry me?"

She placed her hands on her mouth in shock as tears of joy began to build in her eyes…

"Of course Sayoran… of course I'll marry you…" she said joyfully and he smiled

"I'm glad…" he said ad slipped the ring on her finger

"It's beautiful…" said the girl

"You're beautiful…" he said and she sighed with happiness and embraced him into a hug

"I love you Sayoran…"

"I love you too…" he said as he held her in his arms…

Several months later…

Sakura and Sayoran have counted the days till their wedding and the day has finally arrived. They stood beside each other in the chapel and gave their oaths… once done they kissed happily and headed down the aisle and into the limo which waited for them outside that would take them to their new house…

That night the young couple spent their first night as a married couple. They had dinner together in their own kitchen, went to bed, made love and snuggled till they fell asleep…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

Several months later…

Sakura was at a doctor's appointment with her husband Sayoran. She was having an ultrasound test to see if their suspicions have been correct. And sure enough…

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Li Kinomoto. Your wife is pregnant…" smiled the nurse and the young couple smiled with joy and embraced each other with happiness. Once they let go they kissed briefly and looked at the screen in front of them as they saw the miracle of life beginning in front of them…

Several months later…

Sayoran was pacing back and forth in the hallway near the delivery room waiting to hear the news of his unborn Child. Before long he heard a crying sound from the other side of the door. He sighed deeply

"Oh!" he said with joy and relief as he embraced his family and in laws. Shortly afterwards a doctor came out and said they can go in.

Sayoran came in and saw his wife sit tiredly on the hospital bed with a baby girl in her hands wrapped in blankets…

"Hey Sakura…" he said softly

"Hi Sayoran…"she said as he sat down beside her and kissed her softly

"How do you feel?"

"A little tired but otherwise okay"

He smiled

"I'm glad…" he said as they looked into the little bundle of joy they brought into the world…

"So that's our daughter?" he said

"That's our daughter…" she confirmed

"She has your hair" he said

"And my eyes…"

"Yeah…"

"She still needs a name though…" said Sakura and thought for a moment

"I have an idea" she said

"Why don't we call her Sirena? It'll be like a hybrid between my name and yours?"

"Sounds good to me…" said the man as they kissed once more and sat beside each other as they slowly drifted to sleep…

The young family was very happy with their lives and two years later, little Sirena had a new brother born. His name was Siron…

The young family had the best life they could ever wish for… and they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Sigh… I am so glad I got that out of my system. It really helped and it was very liberating… I hope you liked it…

Ciao


End file.
